


Shotgun

by allison3939



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, On Set, One Shot, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>작가님의 말:<br/>'휴댄시가 언제부터 담배를 피기 시작했을까?'라는 썰을 보고 '매즈 미켈슨한테 샷건 키스를 받은 다음부터'라는 내용으로 썼습니다.<br/>실존 인물로 팬픽을 쓰는 건 어색해서 RPS는 써본 적이 없었는데 한니발 시즌3 플로렌스 촬영으로 뜬 매즈와 휴의 사진들을 보고는 갑자기 필 받아서 써보았습니다.   </p><p>역자의 말:<br/>입으로 담배연기를 옮기는 것을 샷건 키스라고 합니다 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798663) by [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles). 



휴는 코트 주머니에 양손을 쑤셔넣고는 끙끙대며 발을 굴렀다. "내가 왜 따라나올 생각을 했을까요," 그는 악의없이 구시렁대면서 매즈가 담배에 불을 지피고는 깊게 빨아들이는 모습을 지켜보았다. "얼어죽을 것 같아요."  
  
다음 씬을 촬영하기까지 15분이 남았고 슬슬 준비를 위해서 도로 들어가기까지 10분 정도가 남아있다. 입술에 담배를 문 매즈는 코트가 따뜻한지 별로 불만이 없어보였지만 휴는 벌써 손끝과 발끝이 저리기 시작했다. 매즈가 비흡연자들을 배려할 겸 수많은 제작진의 인파로부터 잠시 벗어나기 위해서 이 골목까지 나왔다는 건 알고 있지만 지금까지 휴가 그를 따라나왔을 때 이렇게까지 날씨가 추운 적은 없었다.   
  
"몸을 따뜻하게 해줄 방법이 하나 있는데."  
  
매즈가 가까이 다가왔고 휴는 조금이라도 온기를 느끼고 싶어서 고마운 마음에 몸을 살짝 기댔다. 매즈가 두 손가락 사이에 담배를 끼운 채 나머지 손으로 휴의 턱끝을 받치자 휴는 전혀 예상치 못한 그의 행동에 당황했다. 뒤로 살짝 기울어지는 머리도, 목 주변을 쓰다듬는 매즈의 손가락도 제대로 인지하기 전에 따뜻한 입술이 와닿더니 휴의 입술을 벌렸다.   
  
머리가 핑 돌았다. 매즈가 입안에 불어넣은 연기 때문일까, 심장이 너무 세게 뛰어서 그런걸까. 미처 반응하기 전에 매즈의 입술이 다시 떨어졌다. 연기 냄새에 약간 숨이 막혔지만 휴는 어쨌든 적극적으로 연기를 삼켰다. 지금 아랫배가 뜨거워지는 듯한 감각이 담배 연기 때문만은 아니지만 휴는 모르는 척 하기로 했다.  
  
"어때?" 매즈가 장난기와 호기심에 찬 표정으로 물었다.   
  
"좋아요," 휴가 말하고는 목을 풀었다. "한번 더 마시면 더 따뜻할 것 같아요."  
  
매즈가 웃었다. 깊으면서도 탁 트인 목소리다. "여기까지 나와서 말동무를 해준 것에 대한 답례 정도는 해줘야지."  
  
매즈는 다시 한 번 담배를 입술에 대고는 깊게 들이마셨다. 휴는 그 모습을 지켜보며 타이밍을 계산했다. 매즈가 다시 턱을 만질 무렵 휴는 마음의 준비가 되어있었다. 이미 상체를 앞으로 기울이고 있던 그는 입술이 닿자마자 이번에는 키스를 쉽게 끝내버리지 못하도록 매즈의 옷깃을 붙잡고는 가까이 끌어당겼다.   
  
매즈가 신음을 흘리자 휴는 두 번째 담배연기와 함께 그 소리를 목 뒤로 삼켰다. 불타는 듯한 폐와 거세게 뛰는 심장과 뻣뻣해지는 성기까지, 머릿속이 어질어질하다. 매즈가 턱끝에서 턱선을 따라 손을 이동하더니 휴의 머리카락에 손가락을 얽었다. 두 사람의 몸이 다시 떨어진 건 제정신이 들어서라기보다는 숨이 차서였다.  
  
"이젠 좀 따뜻해졌어?" 매즈가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
  
골목 안은 어둑어둑했지만 매즈의 시선이 입술 근처에서 서성이는 걸 휴는 놓치지 않았다. 휴는 입술 끝을 당겨 굶주린 듯한 미소를 지었고 매즈의 동공이 커지는 것을 바라보았다. "조금 더 따뜻해져도 괜찮지 않을까요."  
  
매즈가 담배를 다시 물고는 보란 듯이 느긋하게 연기를 빠는 모습을 휴는 흔들림 없이 지켜보았다. 그가 게걸스럽게 연기를 빨아들이고 나니 담배는 이미 반이상 타버린 상태였다. 매즈는 다 쓴 담배를 바닥에 떨구고는 구두로 비벼껐다. 불이 꺼지자마자 그는 휴를 벽에 밀치고는 몸을 겹쳤다.   
  
벽돌에 머리가 부딪히는 걸 막아주면서도 입술을 더 거칠게 뭉개기 위해 휴의 뒷통수를 감싼 매즈의 손가락에 독점욕이 서렸다. 혀와 입술로 입이 강제로 벌려진 휴는 다시 한번 담배 연기를 들이마셨다. 연기를 전부 삼킨 이후에도 매즈의 입술이 떨어지지 않고 계속 움직이자 휴는 신음을 흘렸다. 담배 연기를 나눈다는 핑계조차 버린 채 솔직하게 반응하고 있다.  
  
다리 사이로 들어오는 매즈의 허벅지를 느낀 휴는 그가 좀 더 가까이 밀착할 수 있도록 다리를 스스로 벌렸다. 매즈는 허벅지를 끼워맞춘 후 다리를 살짝 위로 들어 부풀어오른 휴의 성기를 문질렀다. 휴가 날카롭게 우는 소리를 내자 매즈는 바로 그 소리를 삼키면서 손을 코트와 스웨터 안쪽으로 밀어넣어 허리 부근의 맨살을 쓸었다. 차가운 손가락이 달아오른 피부에 닿자 휴는 숨을 잇사이로 내뱉었지만 그는 거부하지 않고 몸을 떨면서 양팔로 매즈의 목을 두른 채 더 깊게 키스를 이어갔다.   
  
한동안 뒤척이던 두 사람은 다리를 엇갈린 채 서로의 따뜻하고 단단한 허벅지에 성기를 문지를 수 있는 자세를 찾아냈다. 가까이 끌어안은 채 점점 다급해지는 허릿짓에 구겨지는 옷이 부스럭거렸다. 언제 누가 나와서 이 장면을 볼 지 모르는 곳에서 이러면 안 되지만-- 아니, 애초에 이런 짓을 하면 안 되지만-- 이미 시작된 행위를 멈출 만한 힘은 둘 중 누구에게도 없었다.  
  
성냥불은 이미 지펴졌고 두 사람은 화상을 그대로 받아들였다.  
  
얼마 지나지 않아 입술이 떨어지면서 두 사람은 상대의 입 위로 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 휴는 신음을 참아내면서 까치발을 섰다. 더 가까이 붙어있고 싶어서 절박하게 매즈에게 매달리고 있다. 쾅쾅 뛰는 맥박이 귓가에 울리면서 점점 압박이 느껴지는 다리 사이가 바짝 긴장하는 것도 느껴졌다. 상대의 허벅지에 자위를 하면서 느껴지는 그 마찰이 너무나 기분 좋았다.  
  
매즈가 고개를 숙여 휴의 목 부근을 입술로 애무해주자 휴는 조용히 욕설을 내뱉으면서 그의 머리카락에 손가락을 넣어 움직이지 못하게 했다. 목에 흔적을 남길 사람이 아니라는 건 알지만 장난치듯 가볍게 물어대는 감각에-- 이정도면 다시 세트장으로 돌아가기 전까지 금방 가라앉을 수준의 붉은 기운만 돌 것이다--  휴는 매즈의 비뚤어진 치아 자국을 목에 새긴 채 세트장을 걸어다니는 상상을 하며 신음소리를 냈다.  
  
"매즈--" 휴는 경고하듯 그의 머리카락을 당겼고 허릿짓이 잠시 끊기는 것을 느꼈다.  
  
온몸을 굳히면서 휴가 밭은 숨을 토해내자 매즈는 다시 입을 맞추어 그 소리를 안으로 삼켰다. 휴가 거칠게 허리를 튕기면서 절정을 맞이할 수 있도록 그는 허벅지로 더 강하게 다리 사이를 문질러주었다. 이번엔 매즈가 다급하게 허리를 움직이기 시작하자 속옷 안에서 느껴지는 정액의 감각에 휴는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 그는 허벅지를 들어 매즈의 다리 사이를 문질렀고 매즈가 휴의 이름을 속삭이면서 그를 거칠게 벽에 몰아붙인 채 역시 사정하자 휴는 집중력 없이 산만해진 입맞춤에 대고 미소를 지었다.   
  
두 사람 모두 사정을 끝내고 난 후 휴는 숨을 몰아쉬며 땀범벅이 된 상태였고 매즈도 썩 상태가 좋아보이진 않았다. 아니, 사실 지금 매즈는 씹어먹어버릴 수도 있을 것처럼 매력적인 모습이었지만 그건 제작진이 전부 반대하고 나설 것 같다. "젠장," 휴가 헐떡이듯 웃고는 발갛게 달아오른 얼굴을 부채질하면서 찬 공기로 열기를 식히려 했다. 다른 손은 여전히 매즈의 어깨에 두른 상태였지만 매즈는 떨어질 생각이 없는지 몸을 기대오면서 나른하게 휴의 턱선을 따라 입을 맞춰주었다. 지금 얼마나 몸이 민감하게 달아올랐는지 확인해보기 위해 다시 한번 허리를 흔들어보고 싶은 욕구를 참으면서 휴는 아랫입술을 깨물었다. "매즈, 이젠 다들 우리 찾으러올 것 같은데."  
  
매즈는 시선을 맞출 수 있을 정도까지만 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 뭔가를 찾듯이 바라보는 그를 휴는 숨김없는 표정으로 마주했다. 매즈는 다시 휴의 턱을 감쌌다. "오늘 밤은 내 방으로 와," 매즈가 말했지만 휴는 그걸 부탁으로 이해하고는 고개를 끄덕여주었다.  
  
다시 입을 맞추니 이번에는 부드러운 키스가 망설이듯 따뜻하게 느껴졌다. 그냥 다 때려치고 지금 당장 매즈의 호텔방으로 향하자고 말하고 싶은 마음도 들었지만 촬영을 중간에 관두고 사라지기엔 두 사람 모두 자신의 직업에 충실한 사람들이었다. 드러난 피부와 배회하는 손가락과 뒤엉킨 몸뚱아리에 대한 상상을 잠시 머릿속에서 쫓아낸 채 두 사람은 상대의 구겨진 옷과 헝클어진 머리카락을 매만져주었다. 그럴싸한 모습으로 돌아오자 두 사람은 미소를 나누면서 골목에서 빠져나왔다. 다시 세트장으로 걸어가는 두 사람의 손가락이 괜히 스쳤다.


End file.
